<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who cares about name tags anyway by chronosauresque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765826">Who cares about name tags anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronosauresque/pseuds/chronosauresque'>chronosauresque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee Shops, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronosauresque/pseuds/chronosauresque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung was an absent-minded person. He had worked at 3racha cafe for six months now, and he had already managed to lose the seven name tags he had been given. His manager refused to make him a new one, so for now, he was using his colleague Changbin’s.<br/><br/>Minho was an exhausted student. It was only by chance that he entered 3racha cafe and got to meet the most stunning barista on Earth. Black hair, puffy cheeks, perfect smile. And named Changbin, as he read on his name tag. Never before had he gotten a crush this big.<br/><br/>Changbin was working part-time at 3racha cafe. He didn't expect some guy to come during his shift to ask for his number, saying his friend had the biggest crush on him. He didn't usually give out his number, but that time, he did. And he started texting that Minho guy way too often.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who cares about name tags anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea for this fic as I was reading a reddit thread: the original poster talked about how he would always forget his name tags and posted a picture of all the name tags from his coworkers that he ended up keeping.</p><p>I want to thanks my friends who read this and helped me with my English, I couldn't have posted this without them.</p><p>Please let me know if you find any grammar mistake or anything so I can correct it. Hopefully you will enjoy this fanfiction.</p><p>Have a good read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was an absent-minded person. He had worked at 3racha cafe for six months now, and he had already managed to lose the seven name tags he had been given. His manager Chan refused to make him a new one, so for now, he was using his colleague Changbin’s spare name tag. It was once his colleague's only name tag, but Jisung used it when it wasn't Changbin's shift and managed to lose it so they had to make him a new one. Thankfully that one got found and Jisung used it these days. Who cares about name tags anyway.</p><p>Working at the cafe was a part-time job for him. He had started when he was still in university but now he had dropped out and was trying to make it as a freelance music producer. Changbin and Chan actually shared his passion for music and the three of them had become really close friends, so the ambiance at the cafe was pretty great. It was not that often that their shifts overlapped, though, but even if he was kinda introverted, Jisung had still managed to get along with all his other colleagues. So he liked his job, the fresh smell of baked goods and hot drinks, and the cosy interior design of the cafe. Not to forget the occasional really cute guys who would walk in.</p><p>Today was one of the days where he would be blessed with one. The guy that just entered was not that tall, almost his height, maybe a few centimeters taller than him at most. He had rich brown hair and stunning dark eyes. His features were everything you could only love combined, and they combined perfectly. The guy wasn't smiling at first, yet he still looked magnificent. But then he looked in Jisung's direction, and his face lit up and he broke into the most beautiful smile Jisung had ever seen. Jisung felt himself blushing. He was in awe. Really, Jisung liked cute guys.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Minho was a graduate student. He majored in communication and he still didn't know if he even liked it, yet he kept studying. Right now, though, he was just exhausted. Finals were around the corner, but he had just given the big presentation he had been working on for weeks, and lack of sleep and of distractions probably explained why he decided to enter that cafe with the weird burgundy colored "3racha" banner (who the fuck names a cafe, a place where you eat sweet food and drink sweet drinks, after hot sauce? Minho had no idea). But he didn't care that the banner was weird, or that he should go back to studying so damn soon. There were a few people inside, and it looked like a really comfortable place for him to just sit down for a while. So when he walked by the place, he didn't think much about anything and just entered.</p><p>He took some time to look around the place a bit better, noticing the nautical details of the decoration (which were actually there because the owner was a fan of Peter Pan, but Minho didn't know that). They still looked modern and, being painted all gold, not too out of touch with the rest of the more classic cafe decor of wood and lot of plants. He had already noticed from outside the huge cream-colored hanging chair in a corner of the shop and he immediately knew he needed to sit there. It would be a dream, really. So before anyone else would try to take this seat, he headed to the counter to order.</p><p>That's when he saw that guy. That very cute barista who was fixing him, his mouth open. Minho smiled at him. Dark hair, puffy cheeks, and after he seemed to come back to his spirits, the most incredible laugh he had ever heard. And the widest smile. The most wonderful.</p><p>"Hello, welcome to 3racha cafe, what would you want to order?"<br/>
Minho got an iced Americano and when the guy asked him if he wanted anything else, he couldn't bring himself to say no.<br/>
"I recommend our New York cheesecake!", the barista said with too much enthusiasm, and now Minho was paying for a slice of cheesecake on top of his drink, still admiring the man in front of him.<br/>
"We will bring everything to you in a few minutes", the guy, Changbin, as read his name tag, said. Minho really hoped he would get to be served by him, and not by the blond barista preparing drinks not too far away.</p><p>He went to sit and enjoyed the deepness of his fortunately unclaimed hanging chair.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jisung was glowing. He was resonating with happiness. He was kind of embarrassed too, hoping he didn't make a fool of himself in front of the customer. He watched him walking towards a table for a few seconds, smiling as he saw him sitting in what was his own favorite seat. But he had to go back to work. "Let me handle this order.", he told his coworker who had just finished making a milkshake for another customer. They didn't mind at all, the less work the better. So Jisung got to serve the hot customer his iced Americano and slice of New York cheesecake (good taste, really), not daring to make a conversation with him or anything.</p><p>He should have given him his number, he pretty much regretted later, as he kept messaging his friend Changbin about the hot customer after his shift ended.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>"Minho, you've talked about that cute barista for four days now, when can we go check him out?"<br/>
"Hyunjin, you know I really have to study."<br/>
Hyunjin let out a sigh. "You know, people actually go to cafes to study. And I have to study too, but I can't focus with you bothering me with this guy all day."</p><p>Hyunjin was Minho's assigned dorm roommate. He was a dance major, two years younger than Minho, and had been shocked to find out his roommate had a passion for dancing as well. He still couldn't understand why Minho wouldn't major in dance, but Hyunjin sure tried to show him all the positive points of his major, to convince him not to make a big mistake. To be fair, Hyunjin himself wasn't sure dance was gonna be a great career for him. But he loved dancing, and he believed that doing something you loved could never be wrong.</p><p>Hyunjin was tired of hearing about how this barista was so perfect and would never date Minho. So when he had to leave their dorm to go practice his new choreography at the university studio, he decided to make a quick stop.</p><p>3racha cafe wasn't hard to find, it was exactly where his friend described it would be and looked pretty much like what his friend described, if not a bit duller because Minho really seemed to think it was the most beautiful and impressive place on Earth. Hyunjin entered and walked directly towards the counter, hoping to find who he was looking for.</p><p>Hyunjin examined the barista at the counter carefully. There was another one, blond-haired, next to him, but Minho talked about a black-haired guy. He was handsome enough to match the description. And his name tag read Changbin. He had the right guy.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Changbin was on shift with Chan today. Chan was officially his manager but they were such great friends that it never made him feel uneasy. They had a lot in common, love of music, mostly. They actually produced a lot together. Changbin was a business administration major, though. His parents put him in the most expensive, elitist university in the area. He was actually pretty rich and didn't need any part-time job, but he didn't want to depend on his family, so he worked and paid for all his expenses by himself. But he enjoyed the job. Getting to spend time with his friends, surrounded by cute pastries and everything. Because if in his music, he would always write about dark matters, he still really loved cute things. So he enjoyed the job, nice and repetitive as it was. But sometimes, the unexpected still happened.</p><p>"Are you Changbin?", this guy who had just entered asked, and Changbin was confused. Chan looked in his direction, apparently as confused.<br/>
"Yes, that's me.", he answered.</p><p>"Nice! Well basically, my friend has a crush on you. He keeps talking about this really cute, Changbin barista from 3racha cafe with his awesome black hair and everything all day. So I'm here hoping to get your number so he can message you."</p><p>"What, really?" He was flattered. Changbin got asked for his number from girls a few times before, but it still felt weird every time. He could hear Chan giggle not too far away.</p><p>"Yes! Oh wait let me show you a picture of my friend! Do you remember him? His name's Minho. Do you guys write names on cups or something?" The man Changbin was being shown on the phone was stunning, yet he had no memory of him. But to be fair, so many customers would come everyday and he had no way to remember all of them. And they didn't write names on cups. </p><p>"I'll give you my number.", he ended up saying pretty quickly, having faith in his own decision, because why not giving it a try, and Chan was surprised, not expecting him to accept. The guy asking for it smiled, and took the opportunity that he was in the cafe to actually get himself a takeaway drink before leaving.</p><p>Not once the thought that he wasn't the only black haired barista with a Changbin name tag in this cafe entered Changbin mind. Nor Chan's mind. No one would have realized, really. Who cares about name tags anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>